


If I hadn’t been drunk

by LucielAzarov



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielAzarov/pseuds/LucielAzarov
Summary: Cole decided to party in a gay club after his boyfriend cheated on him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	If I hadn’t been drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I’ve always been too shy to publish something, and I just decided to try !  
> I hope you will like it!

> I don’t remember anything about last night. I was high, trying to forget the image of my boyfriend with another guy. My throbbing head and my burning stomach wake me up. I run through the bathroom, throwing up. I washed my face, realizing that a stranger is in my fucking bed. He sleeps peacefully, a brand of curly black hair tickling his trumpet nose. When I puke for the second time, he was behind me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I didn’t answer, I was a bit confused. "You don’t remember right?". He was wearing my shirt, clearly naked underneath. He sighs, gathering his stuff.  
>  I look at him packing, unsure of what to do, or to say. Did I slept with him? Probably not, how his thin pale body could take me? "What is it?" He said catching me staring at him. "Did we slept together?" the word slipped out of my mouth. He nods. I looked at him once more, he is quite handsome, and definitely my type. Maybe a bit too young? A bit too young?? Fuck! I’m such an idiot. "How old are you?" I inquired panicked. He laughs without joy "isn’t it a bit too late to ask that?". I didn’t ask for more, afraid of the answer.


End file.
